


Hell Hath No Fury

by mocktrialmaukingbird



Series: Random Old One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Centaurs, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nature Magic, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, mentions of fenris - Freeform, somebody come get them, they're not a stripper but they're destroying shit and it's annoying, yes the one from norse mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocktrialmaukingbird/pseuds/mocktrialmaukingbird
Summary: Somebodydecided that leaving the werewolf unattended in their camp would end well.Several hours (and many missing belongings) later, Hopper comes home and loses their mind.-AKA, hell hath no fury like a shapeshifter scorned.
Series: Random Old One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794502





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble i've had in my drafts forever don't judge meeeeee

“You know what they say… hell hath no fury like a shapeshifter scorned.” 

The faun next to her just grunted in agreement, attention focused on the whirling ball of anger tearing apart the clearing they had been camping in. 

“Verdammt werewolves ruin everything!” Came the snarls of said shapeshifter, who seemed to be sticking to a theme of dragons at the moment- Hopper kept shifting from Western to Eastern to one with a jaw full of crackling electricity to another that spat acid when they hissed, and didn’t seem to be stopping or slowing down any time soon. It was hard to see what they were even shapeshifting into now, changing so fast that they just became a blur of the elements. Hop spun high into the air, scales changing to feathers and then fur and then back again before diving down in a blur of earthen beast, displacing a huge amount of dirt and grass and one tree that Moss particularly liked. 

“Hey!” The faun shouted, little tail flicking in fury at seeing nature destroyed.

Hopper stopped changing forms for a second, settling on a giant black direwolf with its lips pulled back in a frightening snarl. A growl erupted from its throat as it made eye contact with Mat- a deep, rumbling, guttural growl that scared even the minotaur standing twenty feet behind the faun with the rest of their friends. 

Flora simply rolled her eyes, thoroughly intimidated by the display. “Hop, how many times do I have to tell you that destroying our camp is not how we deal with people making us angry?”

Caspian, their resident descendent of Fenrir, let his human form melt away- becoming a ruddy-brown wolf that glowed (but only a little) and joined the Moss in his nervous pawing at the ground. 

Hopper changed into a griffin, a common form that meant ‘leave me alone’, padded over to the hole they'd made, and laid down with a huff. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s over.” Came the quiet voice of Ichiro, the kistune’s tails swishing back and forth behind him as he walked past everybody else and sat down next to the shapeshifter, magicking his knapsack into his lap and pulling out a book.

“Hey, Moss, want to help me set up the shelter?” Asked Flora, knowing that they could work faster with their nature magic combined rather than everybody fumbling around together. The faun and the elemental looked at each other before sighing and heading across the clearing from where Hopper was pouting (and grumpily preening their crooked feathers) to go set up the new shelter; this time far enough away that the shapeshifter's temper tantrums wouldn’t wreck the place again.


End file.
